Fantendo Football League/Season 3/Fixtures/Team Gemstones vs Team Toucan
Team Gemstones vs Team Toucan is a game in Fantendo Football League/Season 3. 02' WIDE Fruity nutmegs Emerald to his shock, a wake up call. Minnie picks up the ball and passes backwards to Fruity, he pumps a long ball and Dave chests it. He runs down the flank until he's inline with the 18 yard box with Forter closely marking him. He crosses it in and Brute heads the ball wide. 08' YELLOW DREW booked for a Kenya push. 10' SAVE Dave tries to clear a corner, but it comes off Stilts and Wingo smacks the ball at Blaze. 12' WIDE Wingo and Brute link up well and Wingo's shot from outside the 18 yard box curls wide. 17' YELLOW Forter booked for a Jade tackle. 19' WIDE Uilee Tea provides a ball, forward to Pie Guy, but his enemy Bearded Smiley takes over to Uilee's rage, he dribbles past 22' YELLOW Ruby is booked for a handball from a corner, claims for a penalty... AND IT'S GIVEN. 24' SAVE Fishy taps the penalty and Blaze scoops up the ball. 26' YELLOW Saphirre booked for a foul which happened earlier after the advantage was played and went out for a throw in. 28' WIDE Saphirre comes up for the corner it meets his foot but the path is cleared in front of him and the ball goes wide. 32' SAVE Blaze saves a Fruity header. 39' GOAL? Forter passes back to Ruby, he pumps a long ball forward and Pie Guy gets a tap in, BUT IT'S OFFSIDE! 44' RED FORTER OFF FOR HIS SECOND YELLOW, a sliding on Minnie, sends her flying. A early bath with not even a half played for Forter. HALF TIME 49' GOAL Minnie wins a header with DREW, she passes back to her keeper Coldfront who whooves the ball into the other half, Kenya collects it and passes back to Jade, she sends a long ground pass to Brute who crosses the ball in and it meets Fruity's head to go past Blaze the Lucario. 54' RED Princess Grace and Carl the Toucan SENT OFF for a shared handball, they have both had quiet games and tried to get stuck in, but they both stick there hands out blantantly. 59' WIDE Dave takes a one man effort wide. 61' YELLOW Stilts booked for a looking clean tackle on Emerald, but wait Emerald is booked too. 63' BRAWL A Brawl which starts after Dave argues with the silly referee descisions, Dave gets a instant red in which Fishy tries to defend but he is off, Emerald speeds past them to stop the arguing, but heckles the ref, he is sent off too. Uilee Tea then pours a cup of Tea on Wingo, and he's on a early bath. Who in a rage kicks Emerald, and is off. The other players begin to brawl but Bearded Ninja breaks it up. Ruby and Saphirre argues with the ref to defend his friends and there off! Booing galore from the crowd as 5 Gemstones players are left and Brute and Wingo are sent off after they confront them. 66' WIDE Fruity finds a lot of space with the lack of players but Bearded Smiley intercepts, but the ball goes loose and Minne shoots, but it goes wide. 69' RED ANOTHER RED BRUTE IS SENT OFF FOR A SLIDING TACKLE ON TBD Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Gemstones (series) Category:Toucan Category:Fruity Toucan Category:Jade Agent Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3